familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Dolhasca
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Town | image_skyline = Gara Dolhasca3.jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = Dolhasca railway station | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = ROU SV Dolhasca CoA.png | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = Dolhasca jud Suceava.png | map_alt = | map_caption = Location of Dolhasca in Suceava County | pushpin_map = Romania | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Dolhasca in Romania | pushpin_map1 = | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = |latd = 47|latm = 25|lats = 49|latNS = N |longd = 26|longm = 36|longs = 34|longEV = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | coordinates_region = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = County | subdivision_name1 = | subdivision_type2 = | subdivision_name2 = | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | seat_type = | seat = | parts_type = Subordinated villages | parts_style = list | parts = | p1 = Budeni | p2 = Gulia | p3 = Poiana | p4 = Poienari | p5 = Probota | p6 = Siliștea Nouă | p7 = Valea Poienei | p8 = | p9 = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = PD-L | leader_title = Mayor| | leader_name = Maria Cojocariu | unit_pref = Metric | area_total_km2 = 110.35 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | length_km = | width_km = | dimensions_footnotes = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 227 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 10 295 | population_as_of = 2011 | population_density_km2 = 89 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone1 = | timezone1 = EET | utc_offset1 = +2 | timezone1_DST = EEST | utc_offset1_DST = +3 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 727170 | area_code_type = | area_code = | iso_code = | website = http://www.primariadolhasca.ro/ | footnotes = }} Dolhasca ( ) is a town in Suceava County, north-eastern Romania. It is situated in the historical region of Moldavia. Dolhasca is the eighth largest urban settlement in the county, with a population of 9,792 inhabitants, according to the 2011 census. It was declared a town in 2004, along with seven other localities in Suceava County. The town administers seven villages: Budeni, Gulia, Poiana, Poienari, Probota, Siliștea Nouă și Valea Poienei. Despite being a town, Dolhasca has a rural aspect in many areas of it and the main occupation of the inhabitants is agriculture. The Probota Monastery, built in 1530 by Moldavian ruler Petru Rareş, is found close to the town of Dolhasca. Notable natives include the comedy actor Alexandru Arşinel and neurosurgeon Constantin N. Arseni. Demographics In 2002, Dolhasca had a population of 11,009 inhabitants, of which 90% were Romanians and 10% Gypsies. At that time, it was one of the most populated rural localities in Suceava County. Notes External links * Dolhasca Town Hall official site * Ecomunitate – Dolhasca web page * Suceava County site – Dolhasca web page Category:Dolhasca Category:Settlements in Suceava County Category:Towns in Romania Category:Valid name- locality of Romania